


Kinktober 2017 Game Grumps (with Mark and Jack)/ reader

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 'bad parent' arin, ABDL, Asphyxiation, Biting, Dubious Consent, Edge Play, Knife Play, Latex, Light BDSM, Masochism, Medical Play, Multi, Object Insertion, Role Reversal, Sadism, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Watersports, Wax Play, cross dressing, simulated breastfeading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: This is one of my entries for the 2017 Kinktober.  This one will be the Game Grumps (with Jack and Mark if it happens that way) and the reader.  Each chapter will be a new day, and the warnings for that particular day will be in the notes above, plus which ship it will be.  As each day goes in, the tags will update as well.The other two entries will be for Game Grumps (with Jack and Mark), and the other will the Supernatural.





	1. day one. Aphrodisiac. Antisepticeye/reader

**Author's Note:**

> Day one. Aphrodisiac. Antisepticeye/reader.
> 
> Warnings: Dub/con

You feel funny, your head is spinning slightly, a thrum of heat is coursing through your veins and is ending up right between your legs. At first it was a slow feeling, just that tickle of arousal that goes through you every now and again, mostly when you’re browsing the internet. Then it just kept coming, the feeling building, making you squirm, your cheeks flushed a deep red.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” A chilling voice hits you, but doesn’t do anything but make the want spike again.

Anti stood against the door, arms crossed, just watching you with a sharp smile on his face. You curse as you realize that’s what was different earlier. When you took your coffee mug from ‘Jack’, that look that flickered just for a second across his face, the one you told yourself was nothing. The only thing you did notice was that your drink was sweeter than normal, but then Jack was all about sweets.

“What,” You pant out, legs rubbing together. “What did you do to me?”

“Is it that hard to figure out?” Anti chuckles, coming into the room, sitting down on the bed next to you.

You start to tell him exactly where he can go, but there’s suddenly a hand between your legs, rubbing with precise accuracy. A startled moan fills the room, your hands clenching at the pillows under your head, as he keeps moving. Somewhere you curse at him, but the rest is just filled with a sounding YES, as he knows all the right places to touch. And why shouldn’t he? You and Jack are no strangers to the bedroom together, many nights starting just like this, with just one touch. But this, this is different. Not only is it Anti who’s doing it, the drugs pumping through you are making it impossible to say no, and you both know it.

“There we go.” Anti purrs, as he finally gets your pants and undergarments off, tossing them to the side.

“N-n.” You stutter, but it doesn’t hold anything, since your body is reacting so much to his hands touching your bare skin.

“N-n-no?” Anti smirks, standing up, smirk growing wider as you whine. “I guess I’ll just leave then.”

He barely gets two steps before you whine again, telling him to stop, and you know this is exactly what he wants, but you don’t care. Your body already knows his touch, and you know that your own hand, hell even a toy at this point, wouldn’t hold a candle.

“But you told me no,” Anti fake pouts, turning back around with his arms crossed. “Did you not?”

“I…. fuck, don’t do this.” You sob, as whatever he gave you kicked up a few more notches.

“Tell me you want it.” He growled, climbing back on the bed, holding himself up between your legs.

“I want it.”

“What do you want, use your words.”

“I want you to touch me, play with me, use your mouth, fuck me.” You whine, shifting down on the bed, your legs spreading wider.

“There you go, was that so hard?” He smirked, laying down between your legs, his mouth zeroing in on where you need it most.

As he starts to move, your moans take a new pitch, and you couldn’t care less anymore, you’re going to let him take care of you now. You can worry later, when you’re not so horny.


	2. Day two. Watersports. Mark/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two. Watersports. Mark/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Uhhh. Watersports lol

The porcelain of the tub feels cold below your knees, your whole body feeling more flushed that usual as Mark situates himself below you. You’re glad that you’re facing away from him, as part of you feels you could die from embarrassment at any time. When Mark finally moves further into place, you can feel his cock brushing up against you, teasing you just slightly. It’s not until he’s down a little more, so you’re more situated over his lower belly, not his cock, that he stops moving,

“You still ok?” Mark asks, rubbing his hands over your hips.

“Y-yea, I’m good.” Your voice is shaky, but thankfully he doesn’t mention it.

His hands feel really good as they rub over your hips, sometimes dipping lower, but making sure not to get you too excited.

“You ready?” He asked, spark of excitement in his voice.

“Uh huh.” You nod, licking your lips, as he wrapped his arms around you, letting you lean back against his chest.

This is a kink you didn’t even know you had, until one day you were taking a shower, when Mark snuck in. It was only innocent for a few moments before he had you pressed against the wall, cock sliding in and out of you, making you moan his name. You hadn’t even noticed the pressure in your bladder until he started going faster, and suddenly you were both covered in pee.

Mark was more than understanding, even finished what he started, once you were calm enough to let him back in.

“Let it go, baby.” He growled softly in your ear, holding your thighs.

Letting your body relax, you feel your bladder letting go, covering Marks stomach, groin and legs in hot piss. As they stream stops, Mark grabs your thighs, a long moan slipping out of his mouth. You grab the shower head, turning the water on and slowly washing him off, before he sits up, moving you down. You were more than ready for this part, your body sliding down his cock, taking him to the hilt, warm water still flowing between your bodies. 

His hand reaches down and starts touching you, as he begins to thrust, making you moan out, free hand grasping the side of the tub. You come first, clenching around him as your body tightens, back going rigid as he keeps moving both his hand and hips. You’re almost to the point of pain when he come inside you, all of his stilling as his body jolts with after shocks.

You lean back again as he pulls out, letting the water wash away the mess, as you share a kiss over your shoulder. The water starts running cold before you both get out of the bath, turning the water off and wrapping yourselves in fluffy bathrobes. Mark pulls you in again, giving you another sweet kiss, just holding you close, kissing you just because he can.

“That was fun.” He smiles, when he pulls himself away from your lips.

“Indeed, we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“I like that idea.”


	3. Day Three. Biting. Suzy/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three. Biting. Suzy/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Light BDSM

Suzy’s hands run over your shoulders, fingertips writing nonsense patterns on your naked skin. Her dark colored lips are leaving prints on you as they kiss the back of your neck, before you feel the sharp nip of her teeth. A moan slips out as you tilt your head to the side, letting her have full access to your neck, her groan of appreciation sending a shiver down your spine.

“Does my pet want something?” She giggles in your ear, nipping the lobe.

“Whatever you want to give me.” You breath out, body tensing as she bites on the skin right below your ear.

You both know if you didn’t have the jobs you do, she would leave your neck covered in marks. However you have an image to hold, so she just settles for quick bites, before moving to a new area.

Her teeth press in a little harder when she gets to the places that can be covered, and it makes arousal thrum under your skin. When she moved to in front of you, your shivering and accept her kiss, wrapping your arms around her. She only stays there for a few moments before shes shimming down, her teeth and lips now working over your chest.

When she digs her teeth right above your nipple, your hips buck, your fingers tangling in her hair. You can feel her smile, as she kisses to the middle of your chest, sneaking a nip before moving down. Your stomach is quivering as she leaves more bite marks, making sure that you feel each and every one. She bites almost too hard on your hip bones, but soothes them with soft kisses, before pulling your underwear off. 

When you first learned about her love of using her teeth, you were a little worried about your nether regions, but over time you’ve calmed down. If she does bite between your legs, it’s never hard, and always gets followed up with kisses and licks until you’re coming.

Today she just seems to be focusing on your thighs, biting harder after each new mark, her breathing coming almost as labored as yours.

“Love your skin.” She mumbles, nuzzling your thigh, before nipping it again.

“Suzy.” You groan, as she presses her thumb against one of the first marks she made, making your body tremble.

“What do you want, baby?”

“You, however you’ll let me have you.”

“How about if I sit on your face? Keep dotting this pretty skin with my marks?”

“Please.”

She kisses your stomach as she moves, before shes turning around and straddling your face, pulling your legs into bending positions. As you start to lick her, she starts nipping and sucking at your thighs again, breathing moans against the saliva wet skin. Her fingers dig into your bitten thighs, as she lowers her mouth to you, giving you the same pleasure that you’re giving her.

Suzy is the first to come, her motions stuttering, but she doesn’t stop until you’re following her over the edge. She rolls off you, lying her head on your thigh, fingers slowly tracing one of the round shapes she left.

“I swear you’re a vampire.” You laugh, looking at the mess of marks she left.

“I might be, maybe I should get a sturdy pair of fangs on line and really bite you.”

All you can do is moan, your head falling back into the pillows, your tired body twitching.


	4. Day Four. Knife play. Brian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four. Knife play. Brian/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Uh Knives

Your eyes are wide as the black clad figure steps closer to you, all you can see are his eyes, a cool blue that feels like it’s going right through you. Because of how captivating his eyes are, you almost miss the flash of steel as it’s pulled from his waist band. But he pulls it up so you can see it, the sight making your heart start to beat fast, even before it ever gets near your skin.

You know that’s where it’s going though, it’s going to touch you, maybe even cut you, and it won’t affect the man holding it at all. Well, it may affect a part of him, but not the part that would make him stop, only would egg him on.

The man in front of you reaches out and grabs your shoulder, pulling you to turn around, to keep yourself braced on your hands. Slowly you can feel the back of your shirt being lifted, the cold line of the knife sliding under the material, stroking up your spine. You can feel the sharp point at the tip dragging your skin, knowing that if you move, it’s going to go right into your skin.

A shiver rolls over you, as your shirt falls off your shoulders, the knife cutting the line way to easily, but all the does is make the small ache between your legs grow. His warm hand runs over your back, making you jump, but the press of the knife on your shoulder makes you still fast. Your body is confused as he continues to alternate between his calloused hands, and the sharp knife. Each time his hand touches you, it makes your skin twitch, but you know it’s always going to be followed by the knife. 

As it goes on, you think that’s his plan, to make you jump into the knife, as more than once you were almost sure you heard an intake of breath from him. When he presses him hips against you, and you can feel the hard line of his cock, your more than sure the knife cut you when you jumped. As he starts to slowly grind against you, you work harder to not move, since he gave up on touching you with his hand; it’s all the knife now.

The cold line of the knife is slowly dragging along your back, and if you weren’t shivering so hard yourself, you would notice the slight jitter of it. You are more than ready when he finally pushes your pants out of the way, leaving the knife it its place at the back of your neck, as he gets his off. His cock slides right in, as he had spent the time earlier to do so, before he put the costume on, and this time you do hear his moan.

Moving the knife off your back, he brings it around to the front of your throat, leaving it in place as he continues to move in you. For a moment you were sure he was going to break character, almost words starting to slip from his mouth, but he holds firm. Instead he grabs your hand and pushing it between your legs, a silent but firm demand for you to get yourself off, which you have no problem with listening.

You’re the first to come, nearly pressing too hard forward but the bite of the knife reminding you to keep still. Brian doesn’t moan when he comes, but a deep growl comes from deep in his throat, making you moan, your body giving a twitch.

The knife gets thrown to the side, followed a moment later by a mask, making you smile. Scene over.

“Are you good?” Brian asked, bringing you up so he could wrap his arms around you, his cock slipping out of you.

“I’m perfect.” You sigh happily, looking over your shoulder. “Did you actually cut me?”

“Nah, I kept the knife facing away from you, it came close a few times. I would have had to call a stop if I would have however.”

“I know, you’re protective like that.” You smile, leaning in for a kiss, ignoring his grumbling at you. You’re pretty used to that.


	5. Day Five. Humiliation. Suzy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five. Humiliation. Suzy/Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ABDL, Diapering

Your cheeks are burning red as Suzy stands over you, her hands on her slim hips, one perfect eyebrow cocked up.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” She asked, her voice sickly sweet.

You bite your lip, looking down at the puddle under you, that is still slowly spreading across the floor. She knows the answer, it’s pretty obvious, but you know what she’s doing, shes giving you an excuse to lie, to be bad to her, well, for her.

“What?” You ask, looking up at her with innocent eyes, as innocent as you can get anyway.

“Uh uh uh, baby, you know better. I know you can feel what I’m talking about.”

Between your legs throbs softly at that, and you find yourself shaking your head, and shiver as her smile turns just that much more sinister.

“That’s strike two.” She shakes her head in faux sadness, wicked grin on her face.

“Uhhhh, Juice?”

The look that crossed her face made your whole body shutter and shrink in on yourself, scooting away from her, making the puddle spread.

“And that’s strike three.”

~*~

Staring at the mobile above your head, your cheeks feel on fire as Suzy pulls your lower clothes off, tossing them and your soaked undies in the trash.

“You told me you were going to be good.” Suzy tsked, rubbing between your legs, and thighs, with a chilly wet wipe. “Told me that you were too big for diapers, that you were my big Pumpkin pie.”

Covering your face with your hands, you whine a little. “I am big.”

“Not big enough to not piss yourself.”

Her tone snaps through you, making you try and close your legs, but her forearms were there to keep them open, pressing just a little hard.

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought. So you know what we’re going to do? We’re going to diaper the baby.”

“Nooo.” You whined, blush moving further up your face, and to the back of your neck.

“Yep, we’re putting the big ones on you too.”

“But, but.”

“No buts, I told you what was going to happen if you kept having accidents. I can only believe you so many times when you say you’re big. So this is my only option.”

Your face is firmly buried in your hands as she goes about getting you dipped, cool hands working quickly, purposely ignoring your arousal. She’s well practiced at what she does, and only a few moments later, shes pulling the last strap on the diaper.

“There we go, nice diaper for the baby.” She cooed, tickling your tummy.

You squirm a little, none of the movements helping the throb between your legs, hoping she would take care of you, or just put your pants on and let you go. It’s the drop of her garbage that reminds you of the beginning of all this, the reason for her putting the diaper on at all.

“Oh no.” You gasp, the heat on your face sparking again.

“Oh, What’s the matter baby? Realize that I can’t put your pants back on, how they weren’t wearable anymore. That you’re going to have to walk around the office today like a toddler, in just your diap-y and shirt. Knowing that everyone is going to see what a big baby you are today.”

All you can do is moan, body shaking as she moves around the table, pressing a kiss to your forehead before leaving the room. You know the rules, once in the diaper you were hereby banned from touching anything bellow it, and if caught mama would make sure you didn’t come for days.

“Aww, Suzy didn’t tell me we had a baby in the office today.” Arin cooed from the doorway, making you flush hard again.

It was going to be a long day. And you couldn’t wait.


	6. Day Six. Bondage. SepticeyeSam/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six. Bondage. SepticeyeSam/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Tentacles. Lots of them

It started out as a joke, like most things like this do, with just a bit of fun, behind a maybe jealousy filled question.

You were Jacks housemate, and a lot of the time when he went out, you were left alone with Sam, to make sure the, not so little, eyeball didn’t get into trouble. And even when Jack or anyone else was around, Sam liked to be close to you, constantly having to have at least one of his tentacles wrapped around a part of you. So they asked about what he was like when you two were alone, when no one but you were there to tell him what to do, and they knew he would listen.

All you did was shrug and tell them that he was pretty much the same as always, which pacified most of them. But there was always that one person who would say, ‘Yea, they’re probably fucking,’ Which is met with many eye rolls. Which this one did, and then some, and soon people leave and most forget about it, except for you.

It rolls around your brain, all the times you’re alone and Sam tries to get his tentacles in your pants, or up your shirt. How many times one would brush against your lips, or over your wrists, like he wanted so bad to have you, but you would push him away, your cheeks dark red.

Then one day, you didn’t stop him, after that joke, you let him stick his tentacle into your pants, let him bring you off with that tentacle. After that, you were free range, whenever he decided that he wanted you, as soon as you were going to be alone for a long while. You let him take it as far as he wanted to, letting his tentacles work over you, filling your holes simultaneously, each one filling you almost too full.

 

“Sam!” You gasp, your legs twitching in his hold, as he works one tentacle pressing into your ass, another just working over the front.

The thick tentacle around your stomach gives a small squeeze, shifting its other hold on your thighs, both holding you in the air, and your legs wide apart. On your chest another one was working your nipples, bringing them to painful little nubs, your moans starting to stutter, arms pulling against the ones holding them. One is teasing around your throat, every now and again pressing in just enough for you to feel it, before moving back again.

The one tentacle between your legs, the one not still stretching your ass, is moving faster, moving in just the right ways, bringing you ever closer to orgasm. It comes not long after one of his tentacles finally slips into your mouth, opening your lips and brushing against your tongue. Your moan gets lost in the air, sweat dripping down your neck as he pulls you through your after shocks, keeping them coming until your body can’t take anymore.

Sam helps you to the bathroom, setting you in a tub and starting the water for you, letting you relax and come back to yourself. When you can stand, he helps you clean up, and makes you gasp as he bends you over, water pouring down your back, tentacles spreading your thighs thighs. One tentacle slips back into your, still slicked, ass, two more working around the front. As you feel yourself getting close again, you can tell it’s going to be a very long day.


	7. Day Seven. Cross dressing. Arin/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven. Cross dressing. Arin/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lots. Abdl, simulated breastfeeding, 'Bad parent' Arin, has an element of 'if you do this, I won't tell'

Cartoon noises and things come from the tv in the room, the only real source of noise for right now, the stuffed animal in your hand quiet. When you shift there’s a slight crinkle, but it’s not enough to really draw you out of the slight trance you’re in, watching the characters on screen. For a while you were playing with blocks and your toy doll house, but those were just a distant thought now. You’re so wrapped up in what you’re doing that you don’t even notice someone else in the room until they’re right next to the tv.

“Hi, Momma.” You say softly, around your pacifier.

“Hi baby, feeling ok?” Arin asks, biting his glossed bottom lip.

“Uh huh. Toons.”

Arin nods at your point, watching for a moment before moving to sit down behind you, dress coming up his thighs slightly. You watch for a little while longer, before turning your attention to Arin, resting your head on his bare knee.

“What’s up, butter cup?” He asked, petting the top of your head.

“Hungry.”

“I can get you a bottle, or maybe a sammich, or.” He trails off as you reach up, tugging at the neckline of the dress.

“Can you feed me like you used to when I was a baby?” You ask, innocent eyes looking up at him.

You can see the fully shiver that racks through him, as he nods and helps you up on the couch with him, as he tries to maneuver the both of you. In the end it’s him lying down, with you on your stomach between his legs, face in his chest. You drop you pacifier excitedly as he pulls the dress down, exposing one of his nipples, other hand on the back of your head. As soon as your mouth wraps around the small nub, Arin lets out a soft moan, and you can feel his cock hard against your stomach.

“That’s my good, Pumpkin.” He praises, as you continue to suckle, his fingers rubbing the back of your head.

Even though there’s no milk, you’re comfortable and warm, wrapping close to Momma, letting him hold you close. When your teeth graze his nipple softly, you feel a jump under your stomach, which makes you do it again, Arin whining.

“Careful, Pumpkin. You know not to use teeth.”

“Does it hurt?” You’re voice is over sweet, which only makes Arin groan again.

“No, but you shouldn’t.”

“Why? Does it have to do with this?” You ask, rubbing your hand over his erection.

“Pumpkin!” He sucked in a breath, pulling your hand away.

“If you want to take care of it, Momma, I won’t tell anyone. I’m real good at keeping secrets.”

Arins face was flushed as he shook his head, trying to fight to just give in, moaning again as you shift against him.

“No, no.”

“If you say so, Momma.”

Latching back onto his nipple, you ignore his warning about teeth, biting just hard enough to keep him moaning, but not hard enough for him to stop you. Reaching down, you pull the hem of his dress up, until it’s over the top of his panties.

“Go ahead, I won’t tell.” You repeat, going back to suckling, letting your eyes slip shut, smiling as you feel his hand move into his panties. “Good Momma.”


	8. Day Eight. Latex. Suzy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight. Latex. Suzy/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Just latex

Suzy always looks good, but when she’s like this, she looks downright delectable. Watching you with soft eyes, her long gloved hands above her head, a slight squeak happening when she moves her wrists together. Her breasts barely contained by the thin strip of latex, just the nipples covered, the strap tight enough to keep them perky. You’re between her spread legs, the wet looking fabric of her skirt sitting folded above her lower lips. Running your hands up her legs lightly, they glide over the similar fabric to the rest of her outfit, catching your hands a few times before you hit skin above her knee.

“Ready babe?” You ask, catching your hands in the skirt on her hips, watching as the squeak makes her shiver.

“Yes, please.” She nods, biting her lip as she shifts, spreading her legs more.

Leaning in, you press a kiss to her lips, before placing one on her chin, followed by one on her breast plate. Giving her breasts a few kneads, you pinch her nipples above the strap, earning a groan and bringing a smirk to your face. Continuing down, you press many kisses to her stomach, before you move down even further, going for her knee instead. She groans at you, but you just continue your path of kisses, now up instead of down, moving ever closer to where she wants you.

As you settle between her legs, she shivers as you reach into on the bedside table, getting a glove that looks very similar to hers, but much shorter. The black latex is hard to slip on your skin, but eventually you do it, smoothing it over your fingers. Her breathing picks up as you tease her inner thigh, before running your fingers over her lips. When you’re fingers finally press to her clit, her back arches off the bed, legs trying to come together, stopped only by your shoulders. 

Biting your lip, you slide your fingers down, pressing your middle finger easily into her, making her moan your name. Moving your finger slowly, you work her open just a little before adding a second finger, listening to her whine. When your mouth finally lowers to her clit, your fingers are sliding easily in and out, prompting you to add a third.

Her moans are a broken mix of please, more, your name, and fragments of actual words that no longer are. You work your mouth faster, pressing your fingers deep inside, other hand grasping her skirt, making it squeak against her skin. When she comes, it nearly pushes your fingers out, but you’re stronger, pushing them back, holding them still as you feel her pulse around them. 

Pulling your mouth away, you smirk up to her as her breathing stutters, face flushed, sweat dripping down her neck.

“Oh Baby doll, I hope you aren’t done just yet. Because I’m just getting started with you.”

Her answering moan, as you start moving your fingers again, makes you smile, lowering your mouth back to her clit.


	9. Day Nine. Asphyxiation. Suzy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine. Asphyxiation. Suzy/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Well.... the kink is a warning in itself

When Suzy first mentioned this particular kink of hers, you were a little nervous about actually trying what she liked. But she explained it, you watched videos of it together, her hand down your pants, as you came to what was on the screen happening. Eventually you asked her to show you exactly what it was that she liked about it, and she happily agreed.

Which lead to where you are now, sitting across from each other on the bed, her legs thrown over your hips, yours around hers.

“Do you trust me?” Suzy asked, running her thumbs over your jawbone.

“Yes.” You nod, grasping her thighs.

Leaning in, she presses her lips to yours as her thumbs run down to the middle of your throat, just the tips pressed together. As she presses softly, she leaves her lips pressed against yours, catching your gasp, as your lips spread, spreading hers as well. She doesn’t press in too hard at first, just enough that your breath wheezes softly, your hands grasping her sides.

“Breath for me.” She whispers, her fingers fully letting up off your airway.

“Suzy.” Your voice sounds wrecked to your own ears, and you can feel her shiver.

“How does it feel?”

You breath out a laugh, but instead of an answer, you run your hands up over her chest, until your thumbs are now resting on her throat.

“Can I do it to you?”

Her eyes sparkle as she nods, pulling you closer, with her hands on the middle of your back, settling herself more on your lap, hands falling to your hips. At first you don’t press in much, but her breath hitches anyway, fingers squeezing against you. You give her a few quick kisses to settle yourself, before you go again, this time pressing in further, but still as gentle as before. This time the noise she makes sends a shiver down your spine, thrums of arousal streaming through you, as you squeeze again, just to hear them again.

When you pull back fully, Suzy pulls you into a kiss, her movements shaky but sure at the exact same time. Moving her legs around, she sits up more, pushing you onto your back, lips still pressed against yours, as she moves to one side, straddling one leg. Her hand slips down and presses between your legs, groaning at the immediately obvious state of your arousal. As she works her hand, she presses her forearm against your throat, gently leaning into you, just enough for you to feel it. Reaching up, you press your fingers between her legs, two fingers pressing easily into her, your palm grinding against her clit.

It’s when she presses harder for a few longer seconds that finally sends you over the edge, just that little extra push. For a few moments she doesn’t let up, then eases back, letting you gasp sharply as she keeps her other hand moving. Wrapping one hand around her throat, you press softly a half dozen times, helping Suzy to her orgasm. Her hand stills, as she lays against you, your fingers slipping out of her, resting against her thigh. She presses a soft kiss to your lips, as she smiles sleepily, wrapping her arm around your waist.

“That, that is defiantly a thing we’re doing again.”

You couldn’t agree more.


	10. Day Ten. Edge play. Barry/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten. Edge play. Barry/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Barrys skin is warm beneath your lips, as you trail kisses down his chest, then his stomach, before you settle between his legs. He’s already hard and wanting, as you wrap your hand around it, stroking him slowly to start, before going fast for a moment, then back to slow. Your hand is slick with lube, twisting your fingers around the head a few times, before it’s back to the slow full strokes. His breath is hitching each time you get close to the head, balls already half drawn up against his body.

This isn’t the first time he’s been close, but each time you back off right before he can tip over the edge, frustrated moans falling from his lips. But this is what he asked you for, to get his mind off everything for a while, just on you and the pleasure.

“Feeling good?” You ask, with a small smirk on your face at his shaky nod.

His moans start to pick up as you move your hand fast again and you can feel the slight way his cock gets more hard, signaling you to pull away. His answering whimper shakes you to your core, making between your legs throb, and your want spike.

“Now now, you know the deal, you don’t get to come until I say you can, and I’m not done with you just yet.”


	11. Day Eleven. Sadism/masochism. Dark/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven. Sadism/masochism. Dark/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Short. And blood

“Right there.” You hiss, as Dark digs his nails into your sides, little trickles of blood flowing down your skin.

“Now, who’s in charge here?” Dark asked, his voice seemingly unaffected by your squirming.

“You, but since you didn’t gag me, it means you want to hear me.” This time his nails dig hard into your thighs, making you want to bring your knees up, but your restraints keeping you from moving.

“I do, indeed.” Pain blossoming on your inner thighs. “But I don’t want you to get too cocky, then you might forget who’s the boss.”

“Maybe.” You challenge, moaning as he slaps you across the face.

“What was that?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I said.” You smirk, blood dripping from the corner of your mouth. “Maybe.”


	12. Day Twelve. Tentacles. Dark/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve. Tentacles. Dark/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Tentacles. duh

Your breath is coming out in stutters, each puff out you can almost see in front of you because of the chill of the room, goosebumps all over your naked body. In front of you, Dark assess you with his cold eyes, fingers every once and a while flicking out to touch, before he crosses his arms again.

“I think you’ll do.” He says, nonchalant voice making a shiver run up your back.

This isn’t your first encounter with him, and you know if you leave it also won’t be your last, seeing as you like it too much. You can tell this time is going to be different and you can’t tell if that’s a good thing, or not.

“Are you ready?” He asks, though hes already moving before you give your answer.

Pressing your arms up, he locks them into place before stepping back once more, which confuses you for just a moment before you see them. His tentacles. They slowly come from behind him, before they’re coming towards you. The first one to reach you is the one near your stomach, wrapping around your waist, the next slips between your legs, making a startled moan fall from your lips.

“This is going to be interesting.” Dark muses, cupping his chin in one hand, as a tentacle slips into your mouth.


	13. Day Thirteen. Medical play. Suzy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen. Medical play. Suzy/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Adbl

“Open wide.” Suzy tells you, holding the small flash light.

“Ahh.”

Shining the light in your mouth, you let her look at your tonsils for a moment before you chuckle as she lets out a soft ‘ew’. It wasn’t often when Suzy went little that she wanted to do much besides watch cartoons, or maybe color, but today she surprised you. After you put her in her diaper, you send her upstairs to get dressed like a big girl. When she came down however, she was wearing just an over sized lab coat, and a plastic stethoscope around her neck. You didn’t even get a chance to question her before she was running to get a flashlight, then having you sit down.

“Looks…. Good?” She shrugs, before putting the little plastic pieces in her ears. “Time to hear your heart. Take off your shirt.”

You don’t bother telling her that’s not how it works, you just take it off and let her put the other end to your chest. You’re pretty sure she can’t actually hear your heart beating, but as before you don’t question it, just take the deep breaths when she tells you to.

“Now bend over.”

“Huh?” You say, blinking at the thing she pulled out of her coat pocket.

“Best way to take your temperature.” She smiled, shaking the thermometer. 

You blink a few more times, but stand up and drop your pants and turn around, bending over the arm of the couch. The small glass rod still makes you jump, even if you’re not a stranger to anal things, its just the foreign-ness of the thermometer.

“So how’s my temperature?” You ask, jumping as Suzy reaching between your legs. “Hey.”

“Have to check that too.” Suzy says with a smile, as you moan.

“You’re not supposed to do that.”

“But I have to check everything, don’t I?” She asks, her voice almost too innocent.

“I suppose.” You gasp, as she rubs you.

“And that included this, right?”

“Right?” You reply, trying not to squirm as she rubs you again, trying not to moan.


	14. Day Fourteen. Role reversal. Suzy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen. Role reversal. Suzy/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abdl

The pacifier in your mouth is comforting as you chew lightly on it, as you lay on your back, staring at the ceiling. You can hear the noises of your momma doing things, most likely getting a diaper and the things of that effect.

“How’s my baby?” Suzy asked, face floating into your view.

You nod at her, reaching up and batting softly at the ends of her hair, making her smile and lean down, pressing a kiss to your forehead. With a small laugh, you wiggle a little, as she presses kisses a few more times over your whole face.

“Ready to be changed?” She asks, with one more kiss to your nose.

You lift your shirt, nodding at her as she moves around to between your legs, fingers undoing the latches. Suzy works quickly, but slightly shakily, showing her slight inexperience, seeing as normally shes the one on the table. She does a fair job, the latches aren’t going to pop off, even if they do look a little crooked.

“All done.” She claps, with a smile, causing you to giggle. “Ready to watch your cartoons?”

Nodding again, you get up and follow her, your fingers wrapped around one of her fingers, new diaper poofy between your legs.


	15. Day 15. Object insertion. Dan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15. Object insertion. Dan/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“Just do it.” Dan mumbled into the pillow he was holding in a death grip under his upper body.

“Not until you relax, if you don’t want this.” You start, but he sighs again.

“I do, just.”

“You’re scared.” Now it’s your turn to interrupt. “I get it, but if you don’t relax, nothing’s going to feel good.”

Dan sighs again, but you can see the hard tension on his back soften, and he spreads his legs a little more for you. Running you hands over his back, you knead his naked ass, thumbs holding him open just a little, watching his hole twitch.

Grabbing the lube, you drop a little between his cheeks, smiling a little as he jumps but you can see him trying to relax. Picking up the thin dildo, the one barely the circumference of your pinky finger, you rub his lower back.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

You start out slow, just rubbing the tip against his hole, letting him get used to it, you can see his cock taking interest. When you start to press in, you don’t push in far, just a few centimeters, before pulling out again. By the time you have half of it in him, his cock is leaking onto the sheets.

“Doing so good, might even be ready for fingers.”

Dan just moaned as you kept fucking him with the toy, pressing it in more and more.


	16. Day Sixteen. Wax play. Suzy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen. Wax play. Suzy/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

The light in the room was low, the only real light coming from the barrage of candles sitting on the nightstand. Suzys skin looked even softer than normal in the warm light, shadows playing on her skin as the candles flickered. Leaning in, you press a kiss to her lips, running your fingers over her bare stomach.

“Ready?” You ask, voice soft and quiet.

“Ready.”

Grabbing one of the purple candles, you carefully bring it over, holding it over her chest, rubbing her arm, her hand resting on your calf. Tilting the candle, Suzy hisses and squirms as the first steam of the wax hits her right between the breasts. Trailing over, a whining gasp comes from her as the drizzle hits her nipple, hardening it.

“Too much?” You ask, bringing the stream back to the middle.

“More.” She pants, hand grasping your leg, legs squeezing together.

“Anything for you baby doll.”


End file.
